2012 in comics
Events September * The Batman Live stage show began its US tour in Anaheim. Deaths February * February 29: Artist Sheldon Moldoff dies at age 91. March *'March 10': Artist Jean Giraud (Mœbius) dies at age 73 from cancer.Hamel, Ian (March 10, 2012). "Décès à Paris du dessinateur et scénariste de BD Moebius". Le Point.fr.Connelly, Brendon (March 10, 2012). "Moebius, aka Jean Girard, aka Gir, Has Passed Away". wikipedia:Bleeding Cool. May * May 11: Artist Tony DeZuniga dies at age 79 following a stroke. * May 16: Artist Ernie Chan dies at age 71 of cancer. Conventions * January 26–29: Angoulême International Comics Festival (Angoulême, France) — 220,000 attendees * January 28–29: Wizard World New Orleans (Ernest N. Morial Convention Center, New Orleans, Louisiana) — guests: Carlos Pacheco, George Pérez, Jesus Merino, Félix Ruiz, Tyler Kirkham, Barry Kitson, Greg Horn, Bernie Wrightson, Norm Breyfogle, and Arthur Suydam * February 10–12: What the Hell?! Con (Greensboro) * February 17–19: MegaCon (Orange County Convention Center, Orlando, Florida, USA) — guests include Amanda Conner, Chuck Dixon, Paul Gulacy, Phil Hester, Rob Hunter, Dan Jurgens, Jimmy Palmiotti, George Pérez, Stephane Roux, Frank Tieri, Tim Townsend, William Tucci, Ethan Van Sciver, and Zeb Wells * February 25–26: London Super Comic Convention (London, England, UK) * March 3–4: STAPLE! (Marchesa Hall and Theater, Austin, Texas) — special guests: Kevin Eastman, Jason Neulander, Brian Hurtt, Cullen Bunn, Monica Gallagher, Liz Prince, Kagan McLeod, and MariNaomi * March 10–11: Toronto ComiCON Fan Appreciation Event (Metro Toronto Convention Centre, Toronto, Ontario, Canada) * March 16–18: WonderCon (Anaheim Convention Center, Anaheim, California) — con moves from San Francisco because the Moscone Center under construction. Guests include Arthur Adams, Sergio Aragonés, Ernest Cline, Renae De Liz, Mark Evanier, Michael Golden, Joe Hill, Rebekah Isaaks, Richard Kadrey, Carol Lay, Jim Lee, Mike Mignola, Todd Nauck, Steve Niles, Eric Powell, Humberto Ramos, Bob Schreck, Scott Snyder, Ryan Sook, Fiona Staples, Richard Starkings, J. Michael Straczynski, Mark Waid, Wil Wheaton, and Marv Wolfman * March 31–April 1: Hi-Ex (Eden Court Theatre, Inverness, Scotland) — guests include Michael Carroll, Al Ewing, John Higgins, Sally Hurst, and Chris Murray * March 31: New York Comic Book Marketplace (Penn Plaza Pavilion, New York City, USA) — final Big Apple Comic Con, with show having been sold to Wizard Entertainment. Guest of honor: Stan Lee; other guests include George Pérez, Joe Sinnott, Dick Ayers, Carmine Infantino, Jim Steranko, Irwin Hasen, Mike Royer, Arthur Suydam, Bob McLeod, Rich Buckler, and Johnny Brennan * April 13–15: Chicago Comic & Entertainment Expo (C2E2) (Chicago, Illinois, USA) * April 13–14: Wildcat Comic Con (Pennsylvania College of Technology, Williamsport, Pennsylvania, USA) — guests include Walter Koenig, David Small, Dean Haspiel, and Josh Neufeld * April 14–15: Wizard World Toronto (Metro Toronto Convention Centre, North Building, Toronto, Ontario, Canada) * April 20–22: Pittsburgh Comicon (Monroeville Convention Center, Monroeville, Pennsylvania, USA) — guests include Bob Almond, Jim Balent, Darryl Banks, Eric Basaldua, Brett Breeding, Robert Brewer, J. Scott Campbell, Tommy Castillo, Daxiong, Ron Frenz, Holly G, Adela Garcia, Mike Grell, Scott Hedlund, Terry Huddleston, Barry Kitson, Robert Kraus, Stan Lee, Adam Mayfield, Peter Mayhew, Scott McDaniel, Paul Monsky, Chris Moreno, Rudy Nebres, Mike Okamoto, Pat Olliffe, George Pérez, Ian Petrella, Budd Root, Alex Saviuk, Stuart Sayger, Larry Thomas, Tim Vigil, Neil Vokes, Lee Weeks, and Ron Wilson * April 21–22: Small Press and Alternative Comics Expo (S.P.A.C.E.) (Ramada Plaza Hotel & Conference Center, Columbus, Ohio) * April 27–29: Calgary Comic & Entertainment Expo (Calgary, Alberta, Canada) * April 28–29: MoCCA Festival (69th Regiment Armory, New York City, USA) * April 28–29: Stumptown Comics Fest (Oregon Convention Center, Portland, Oregon, USA) * May 2: Asbury Park Comic Con I (Asbury Lanes, Asbury, New Jersey) — official guests include Evan Dorkin, Sarah Dyer, Stephanie Buscema, Jamal Igle, Steve Mannion, and Mike Zapcic & Ming Chen of Comic Book Men * May 5–6: Toronto Comic Arts Festival (Toronto Reference Library, Toronto, Canada) * May 18–20: Motor City Comic Con (Suburban Collection Showplace, Novi, Michigan, USA) — guests include Billy Tucci, Mike Grell, Ethan Van Sciver, Peter Bagge, Joseph Lee, Nichelle Nichols, Colin Ferguson, Dean Cain, Loni Anderson, Howard Hesseman, Billy Dee Williams, Christopher Knight, Butch Patrick, and Erin GrayHammerstein, B J. "Artists, wrestlers and stars of yore," Detroit Free Press (17 May 2012), p. Z.24.Henrickson, Eric. "'Uhuru' beaming in for Comic Con," Detroit News (May 17, 2012). * May 18–19: East Coast Black Age of Comics Convention (Philadelphia, Pennsylvania) — guests include William H. Foster, Alex Simmons, and Eric Battle; presentation of the Glyph Comics AwardsPeters, Monica. "Celebrating blacks' work with comics: Two-day convention in Philly," Philadelphia Inquirer (18 May 2012), p. W.28. * May 19–20: BigWow Comicfest (San Jose Convention Center, San Jose, California) — guests include Travis Charest, Juanjo Guarnido, Thomas Jane, Jim Lee, Toshio Maeda, Steve Niles, Kevin Nowlan, Bernie Wrightson, and Terrance Zdunich * May 19–20: Dallas Comic Con (Irving Convention Center at Las Colinas, Irving, Texas, USA) — c.20,000 attendees; guests include Stan Lee, Neal Adams, George Pérez, Len Wein, Arthur Suydam, Jimmy Palmiotti, Cully Hamner, Brian Stelfreeze, Norm Breyfogle, Greg Horn, Mitch Breitweiser, Elizabeth Breitweiser, Alex Saviuk, Sam DeLarosa, Guo Jingxiong, Steve Erwin, and Kristian Donaldson * May 24–27: Phoenix Comicon (Phoenix Convention Center, Phoenix, Arizona, USA) * May 30–June 2: Wizard World Philadelphia (Pennsylvania Convention Center, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA) * June 2–3: Stripdagen Haarlem (Grote Markt, Haarlem, the Netherlands) * June 22–24: Heroes Convention (Charlotte Convention Center, Charlotte, North Carolina, USA) — guests include Neal Adams, Bob Almond, Jim Amash, Robert Atkins, Mark Bagley, Jeremy Bastian, Ivan Brandon, June Brigman, Pat Broderick, Mark Brooks, Jeffrey Brown, Stephanie Buscema, Scott C., Jim Calafiore, Ben Caldwell, Dennis Calero, Nick Cardy, Richard Case, Bernard Chang, Sean Chen, Cliff Chiang, Frank Cho, Mike Choi, Brian Clevinger, Becky Cloonan, Paty Cockrum, Dave Cooper, Colleen Coover, Clayton Crain, Jeremy Dale, Geof Darrow, Shane Davis, Todd Dezago, Michael Dooney, Evan Dorkin, Sarah Dyer, Nathan Edmondson, Tommy Lee Edwards, Steve Epting, Michael Eury, Michel Fiffe, Ian Flynn, Matt Fraction, Francesco Francavilla, Gary Friedrich, Christos Gage, Nick Galifianakis, Ron Garney, Bryan J. L. Glass, Michael Golden, Keron Grant, Cully Hamner, Scott Hampton, Scott Hanna, Dustin Harbin, Tony Harris, Tom Hart, Jeremy Haun, Clayton Henry, Jaime Hernandez, Jonathan Hickman, Adam Hughes, Jamal Igle, Kathryn Immonen, Stuart Immonen, Georges Jeanty, Matt Kindt, Aaron Kuder, Roger Langridge, Jason Latour, Bob Layton, Stan Lee, Jeff Lemire, Paul Levitz, Mike Lilly, Joseph Michael Linsner, Tom Lyle, Heidi MacDonald, David W. Mack, David Marquez, Laura Martin, Ron Marz, Jose Marzan, Nathan Massengill, Paul Maybury, Ed McGuinness, Bob McLeod, Mike Mignola, B. Clay Moore, Chris Moreno, Mark Nelson, Steve Niles, Cary Nord, Earl Norem, Phil Noto, Jason Pearson, Andrew Pepoy, George Pérez, David Petersen, Brandon Peterson, Ed Piskor, Chris Pitzer, Brian Ralph, Tom Raney, Ivan Reis, Andrew Robinson, Budd Root, Don Rosa, Craig Rousseau, Stéphane Roux, Jim Rugg, Andy Runton, Tim Sale, Alex Saviuk, Bob Schreck, Tom Scioli, Bill Sienkiewicz, Louise Simonson, Walt Simonson, Scott Snyder, Charles Soule, Matthew Southworth, Joe Staton, Ryan Stegman, Brian Stelfreeze, Karl Story, Romeo Tanghal, Ben Templesmith, Mark Texeira, Roy Thomas, Jill Thompson, Rich Tommaso, Tim Townsend, Herb Trimpe, Dean Trippe, William Tucci, Koi Turnbull, Rob Ullman, Ethan Van Sciver, Robert Venditti, Tim Vigil, Dexter Vines, Chris Walker, Loston Wallace, Michael W. Watkins, Lee Weeks, Brett Weldele, Shane White, Jarrett Williams, Bill Willingham, Renée Witterstaetter, Marv Wolfman, J. K. Woodward, Bernie Wrightson, Skottie Young, Mike Zeck, and Chrissie Zullo * June 29–July 2: Florida SuperCon (Miami Airport Convention Center, Miami, Florida, USA) * July 6–8: London Film and Comic Con (Olympia Grand Hall, London, England, UK) * July 12–15: Comic-Con International (San Diego Convention Center, San Diego, California, USA) * August 9–12: Wizard World Chicago (Donald E. Stephens Convention Center, Rosemont, Illinois) — official guests: William Shatner, Jeri Ryan, Stan Lee, Jon Bernthal, CM Punk, Carlos Pacheco, George Pérez, Greg Capullo, Nina Dobrev, Kate Mulgrew, Bruce Campbell, Tom Felton, and Amy Acker * August 18–19: CAPTION 2012 Summer Special (Oxford, England, UK) * August 23–26: Fan Expo Canada (Metro Toronto Convention Centre, Toronto, Ontario, Canada) — over 80,000 attendees expected * August 31–September 3: Dragon Con (Atlanta, Georgia, USA) * September 14–16: Montreal Comiccon (Palais des congrès de Montréal, Montreal, Quebec, Canada) — guests include William Shatner (Guest of Honour), Wil Wheaton, Brent Spiner, John de Lancie, Malcolm McDowell, James Marsters, Nicholas Brendon, Laura Vandervoort, Mike Mignola, Gunnar Hansen, Lloyd Kaufman, Kevin Sorbo, Ben Templesmith, and Frank Cho * September 15–16: Small Press Expo (Marriott Bethesda North Hotel & Conference Center, Bethesda, Maryland, USA) — special guests: Dan Clowes, Chris Ware, Gilbert & Jaime Hernandez * September 15–16: Stan Lee's Comikaze (Los Angeles Convention Center, Los Angeles, California, USA) — guests of honor: Stan Lee, Todd McFarlane, Marc Silvestri, Jhonen Vasquez * September 23: Wales Comic Con (Glyndŵr University, Wrexham, North Wales, UK) * September 28–30: Wizard World Ohio Comic Con (Greater Columbus Convention Center, Columbus, Ohio, USA) — guests include Dean Cain, Lou Ferrigno, Jorge Molina, Greg Horn, Arthur Suydam, Mike McKone, Tom Batiuk, Chad Cicconi, Stuart Sayger, and Dirk Strangely * September 29: Asbury Park Comic Con (Asbury Lanes, Asbury Park, New Jersey) — official guests include Evan Dorkin, Sarah Dyer, Dean Haspiel, Reilly Brown, Curls Studio, and Mike Zapcic & Ming Chen of Comic Book Men * October 1–4: Lucca Comics and Games (Lucca, Italy) * October 11–14: New York Comic Con (Jacob K. Javits Convention Center, New York City, USA) —116,000 attendees; notable guests include Clark Gregg, Adam West * October 13–14: Alternative Press Expo (Concourse Exhibition Center, San Francisco, California, USA) * October 19–21: Dallas Comic Con (Irving Convention Center . Irving, Texas) — official guests include Stan Lee, Bruce Campbell, Robert Englund, Tom Felton, and Sean Astin.Hopkins, David. "Mark Walters: Leader of the Geeks," D Magazine (Sept. 19, 2012) * October 26–28: Detroit Fanfare (Hyatt Regency, Dearborn, Michigan, USA) * November 2–4: Central Canada Comic Con (Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada) First issues by title ;Alpha Girl :''Release February by Image Comics. Writers: Jean-Paul Bonjour and Jeff Roenning Artist: Robert LoveDana Shukartsi On Alpha Girl From Image Bleeding Cool ;Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Adventures :Release April by Marvel Comics. Writer: Chris Yost Artist: Adam DekrakerMarvel Announces New Adventures Line, Multiversitycomics.com, January 24, 2012 ;Bad Medicine :Release June by Oni Press (also available on FCBD in May 2012). Writers: Christina Weir and Nunzio DeFilippis Artist: Christopher Mitten ;Batman Incorporated volume 2 :Release May by DC Comics. Writer: Grant Morrison Artist: Chris Burnham ;Dark Matter :Release January by Dark Horse Comics. Writers: Joseph Mallozzi, Paul Mullie Artist: Garry Brown ;Earth-Two :Release May by DC Comics. Writer: James Robinson Artist: Nicola Scott ;Fatale :Release January by Image Comics. Writer: Ed Brubaker Artist: Sean Phillips ;Dial H :''Release May by DC Comics. Writer: China Miéville Artist: Mateus Santoluoco ;G.I. Combat :Release May by DC Comics. Writers: J. T. Krul, Jimmy Palmiotti, Justin Gray Artists: Ariel Olivetti, Dan Panosian, Scott Kolins ;King Conan :Release January by Dark Horse Comics. Writers: Tim Truman Artist: Tomás Giorello ;The Manhattan Projects :Release March by Image Comics. Writer: Jonathan Hickman Artist: Nick Pitarra ;The Massive :Release June by Dark Horse. Writer: Brian Wood Artist: Kristian Donaldson ;Mind MGMT :Release May by Dark Horse. Writer and Artist: Matt Kindt ;The New Deadwardians :Release March by Vertigo. Writer: Dan Abnett Artist: I.N.J. Culbard‘The New Deadwardians’: If vampires, zombies visited ‘Downton Abbey’ LA Times ;Planetoid :Release June by Image Comics. Writer & Artist: Ken Garing ;Point of Impact :Release October by Image Comics. Writer: Jay Faerber Artist: Koray Kuranel ;The Ravagers :Release May by DC Comics. Writer: Howard Mackie Artist: Ian Churchill ;Saga :Release March by Image Comics. Writer: Brian K. Vaughan Artist: Fiona Staples ;Scarlet Spider volume 2 :Release January by Marvel Comics. Writer: Chris Yost Artist: Ryan Stegman ;Smoke and Mirrors :Release March by IDW Publishing. Writer: Mike Costa Artist: Ryan Brown ;Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi :Release February by Dark Horse Comics. Writer: John Ostrander Artist: Jan Duursemahttp://www.darkhorse.com/Blog/677/dark-horse-announces-star-wars-dawn-jedi ;Thief of Thieves :Release February by Image Comics (Skybound). Writers: Robert Kirkman, Nick Spencer Artist: Shawn Martinbrough ;Think Tank :Release August by Image Comics. Writer: Matt Hawkins Artist: Rahsan Ekedal ;Ultimate Spider-Man Adventures :''Release April by Marvel Comics. Writers: Dan Slott, Ty Templeton Artist: Nuno Plati ;Whispers :''Release January by Image Comics. Writer and Artist: Joshua Luna ;Worlds' Finest :''Release May by DC Comics. Writer: Paul Levitz Artist: George Pérez References Category:2012 in comics Category:Incomplete literature lists